Et moi, dans tout ça?
by Lyanna Erren
Summary: UA Les potters sont vivants Et si notre survivant avait une soeur jumelle? Venez vivre les aventures de Lyanna Potter, soeur d'Harry! Première fanfiction, merci de votre indulgence.
1. Une maison sans histoires

Première fanfiction.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, sauf Lya!

* * *

Et moi dans tout ça?

Godrics Hollow, 31 juillet 1991

La maison a un air de fête. La boite au lettres, bien que peu utilisée, est entourée de ballons multicolores. Dans le jardin, un chapiteau a été dressé la veille, prêt à abriter les invités. La pergola devant l'entrée voit ses roses décorées de guirlandes en papier, et autres serpentins. Il n'est que six heures du matin, et la maison dort encore, mais on sent que la fête approche.

L'intérieur de la maison est décoré avec goût. Le salon est dans des tons chauds, rouge, or, orangé et prune. Un canapé et deux fauteuils de cuir à l'air confortables entourent une table basse, actuellement couverte de cadeaux, un piano dans un coin n'attend que les mains d'un joueur pour faire rugir sa musique dans toute la maison. Partout, on trouve des photos. Des photos qui bougent. Un petit garçon qui salue le photographe, juché sur une branche, un homme aux cheveux en bataille faisant une course avec le petit garçon, lui ressemblant énormément, une femme aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux verts qui danse avec son fils... Toutes ses photos qui semblent respirer la joie de vivre et le bonheur.

Dans les chambres, tout le monde dort. Pas un son, pas un mouvement. On pourrait croire que c'est là le tableau d'une vie parfaite. Je vous prouverai que ce n'est pas le cas. Montez à l'étage. Juste sous les toits.

Ici, la pièce semble bien moins propre qu'en bas. La poussière s'est déposé en fine couche sur le sol et les meubles, et les araignées ont fait leur nid un peu partout. C'est ici le royaume des objets abandonnés. On y trouve entre autres des malles d'école, des vêtements d'enfants, et deux lits à barreaux.

Dans un coin de la pièce un mouvement. Une petite fille se redresse sur un matelas de fortune, repoussant une couverture rapée. Elle semble avoir une dizaine d'années, des yeux noisettes, et des cheveux roux sombre, cachant une cicatrice au dessus de l'oeil droit. A son poignet, une gourmette, au nom de Lyanna.

La fillette poussa un long baillement, et regarda la vieille horloge remisée à cotée d'elle. Six heures et demi. Ses parents devaient encore dormir. Sans bruits, la fillette se leva, et s'habilla. Un jean et une chemise ayant appartenu à son frère. Vive la magie qui les a remis à sa taille! La fillette ranga sa « chambre », et descendi rapidement à la cuisine, avec un regard déçu à la table basse. Tous ses cadeaux n'étaient pas pour elle... Non, ils étaient pour son frère. Harry Potter le survivant.

Comme d'habitude, elle était la première levée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. Pour elle aussi ce jour était un jour spécial. Alors le petit déjeuner fut pris en conséquences. Crêpes, sirop d'érable, cannelle... La petite ne se priva pas.

Alors que la fillette finissait son déjeuner, Lily Potter, anciennement née Evans entra dans la cuisine. Elle était bien différente des photos du salon. Pas de sourire à cette heure. Juste la fatigue, et la mélancolie.

« Bonjour Maman... »

Si Lyanna avait espéré que sa mère lui réponde, c'était raté. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Lyanna d'espérer pour autant. Mais Lily se contenta d'allumer la radio, et de fredonner sur la musique. Lyanna sortit en entendant son père descendre, et retourna dans sa chambre, retenant ses larmes. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude, non?

James Potter fut pris d'un frisson en entrant dans la cuisine. Sa femme lui tournait le dos, et fredonnait une chanson d'amour, tout en préparant à la façon moldue le repas du midi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'approcha qu'il vit les larmes. Bien sur. Il en connaissait la cause. Et ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste soutenir sa femme dans ces moments où elle s'autorisait à craquer.

* * *

Merci de vos reviews!


	2. Anniversaire

La fête battait son plein. Les invités étaient réunis sous le chapiteau, un verre de champagne à la main. Les enfants étaient rassemblés autour d'Harry, qui leur montrait avec fierté ses cadeaux. Lily Potter hurlait après son mari et Sirius Black, et ses cris montaient jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où s'était réfugiée Lyanna. Assise par terre, dos à la fenêtre, la jeune fille était plongée dans un livre sur la magie runique.

« Plus le temps passe, et plus je me dit que ta maman à des cordes vocales en acier! »

La remarque venait du portrait accroché à la porte. Une jeune femme y était représentée, un cerceau de bois dans les mains. Lyanna releva la tête et aquiesça.

« Et mon père et Sirus des oreilles en béton, sans doutes, dame Serdaigle. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Anna, comme tout le monde! Je ne mérite pas le nom de « Dame Serdaigle... » C'était celui de ma mère... »

La jeune fille sourit au portrait. L'une des rares personnes à lui parler. Ses parents et son frère ne la voyaient pas, la plupart des gens ignoraient son existence. Tous ne voyaient que Harry Potter... Et s'extasiaient devant le moindre de ses actes. Ce qui amusait doucement sa soeur quand elle le voyait s'entraîner durement à soulever une peluche, quand elle utilisait la magie sans baguette!

Les cris de Lily Evans furent interrompus par une autre voix. Une voix qui hurlait à propos de lettres. Les lettres de Poudlard!

Lyanna en lâcha son livre et se précipita à la fenêtre... Avant de se retourner vers le portrait d'Anna.

« Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il n'y ait qu'un hibou? »

Anna grimaça. C'était mauvais signe, ça...

« Il s'est peut-être perdu en route? »

L'explication était foireuse, et même Lyanna le sentit, vu qu'elle monta s'enfermer dans le grenier avec son livre, laissant Anna seule et en colère. Un certain directeur de Poudlard allait entendre sa façon de penser!

Poudlard, Bureau du directeur, 31 juillet 1991

« Cette petite ne peut pas entrer à Poudlard, Mademoiselle Serdaigle, et vous savez mieux que moi pourquoi. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la voix du directeur était grave. Face à lui, le fantôme de la dame grise, connue par les élèves pour sa gentillesse avait l'air prête à commettre un meurtre.

« Lyanna possède une meilleure maîtrise de ses pouvoirs que quiconque ici! C'est moi qui l'ai éduquée, et croyez moi que ses connaissances dépassent, et de loin celles du survivant! »

Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire. Si c'était effectivement la dame grise qui l'avait élevée, il y avait fort à parier que ses connaissances dépassent même celles de Lily Evans. Le problème, ils le savaient tous deux n'était pas là...

« Et sait-elle la vérité? »

Le problème, bien sur, c'était ça... Et la dame grise le savait...

« Non... J'ai toujours estimé qu'elle était trop jeune. Mais si elle n'arrive pas à Poudlard, elle se doutera du problème. Et alors... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le directeur devinait lui même les conséquences. Si Lyanna restait seule, avec une famille qui ne la voyait plus, elle risquait, par ressentiment, de se retourner contre son frère. Et pour qu'elle comprenne, il n'y avait qu'une solution...

« Alors nous savons ce qu'il reste à faire... »

Le lendemain, Lyanna recevrait, sans nul doute avec joie, sa lettre pour Poudlard...

Reviews siouplait?


	3. Le Poudlard express

« Prête? »

On était le 1er Septembre, et le tableau posé sur la malle, représentant habituellement un dragon se battre avec une chimère accueillait aujourd'hui Anna (ce qui obligeait à la trêve), venue assister sa protégée.

« Je crois que j'ai tout. Heureusement que les vieux livres de maman sont toujours d'actualité! »

Car bien sur, personne n'avait proposé à la petite d'aller au chemin de traverse, ni même ne l'avait écouté à sa demande. Et ses parents étaient partis en transplanant, chose qu'elle ne savait pas encore faire... La fillette réprima une grimace, et regarda la liste. Il lui manquait le dernier détail. Et en même temps le plus important... La baguette. Mikky, une jeune elfe de maison qui était attachée à son frère, lui avait préparé une malle, en récupérant des affaires ayant appartenu à ses parents, mais la baguette était trop personnelle.

« Lya? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en occuper... Dépêche toi plutôt de descendre ta malle avec les affaires de ton frère... »

Oui, parce que le « survivant », bien sur, ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une seule malle... Soupirant devant la bêtise de son jumeau, la fillette descendit sa malle, la posa avec celles de son frère, et rejoignit sa famille pour le petit déjeuner. Lily écoutait James et Harry discuter, Harry parlant avec entrain de tout ce qu'il verrait à Poudlard, et demandant à son père des précisions quant aux informations de la plus haute importance, tels que le mot de passe de la sorcière borgne, où l'emplacement des cuisines. James et Sirius, présent pour l'occasion, y répondaient, en échangeant leurs souvenirs... Et Lily... Lily les écoutaient, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Elle doit sans doutes penser que son survivant grandit trop vite, pensa Lyanna, amère en prenant son petit déjeuner debout, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de sièges pour elle. Comme d'habitude... Puis, elle alla s'installer dans la voiture qu'avait acheté Lily, y attendre le moment du départ, un livre sur les médiums en main. Une heure plus tard, la famille partit pour King Cross.

Sitôt arrivée à la gare, Lyanna laissa ses parents se charger des malles (de toutes façons, ils croyaient que c'étaient toutes celles d'Harry) et se dépêcha de monter dans le train, loin de son frère. Dès fois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré que ses parents la haïssent, et le lui disent, plutôt que de l'ignorer...

Sitôt montée, elle n'eut que l'embarras du choix pour s'asseoir, et put vite se replonger dans son livre. Elle en fut tirée une vingtaine de minute plus tard par des élèves de 5ème année, qui devinant son année se firent un devoir de lui décrire Poudlard. Elle connaissait déjà une partie, mais les élèves lui apprenaient ce qu'on ne dit pas dans les livres: la politique des élèves...

« Moi je suis à Poufsouffle, et Anne Laure est à Serdaigle. Donc le sang, on s'en fiche. Mais depuis deux ans, les Serpentards mènent une opération « d'assainissement » comme ils appellent ça. »

A entendre le ton du garçon, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Mathieu, il n'approuvait pas.

« Les sangs mêlés y sont rares, mais très mal intégrés... L'influence de Tu sais qui reste présente. La plupart des enfants sont des enfants de mangemort, alors... »

« Les autres maisons sont plus ouvertes, mais la guerre fait tout de même rage entre elles. Principalement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard... Nous en général, on se contente de compter les points... »

Lyanna hocha la tête. C'était bien parti pour être compliqué... Elle se demandait où elle irait. Et si elle était avec son frère? Et si les autres élèves l'ignoraient? Elle avait quitté la maison, mais si c'était pour retrouver la même ambiance à Poudlard... Le visage de la fillette se ferma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Où que tu sois, tu te feras des amis... »

Le regard désespéré d'Anne Laure disait bien ce qu'elle pensait de la tentative de rattrapage de son ami. La petite semblait redouter son entrée, d'un coup... La serdaigle lui sourit.

« Si ça ne va pas, tu n'aura qu'à venir dans ma salle commune... Les élèves de toutes les maisons y sont admis. Même si, à voir ton livre, je ne doutes pas que tu sois à Serdaigle, toi aussi! »

Lyanna lui rendit son sourire, alors que la voix du machiniste prévenait de l'arrivée imminente du train en gare.

VOilà! Désolé du retard, de petitssoucis d'informatique, j'espère publier la suite la semaine prochaine!


	4. Secret

Lorsqu'elle descendit du train, la fillette suivit les premières années, après un signe à ses deux nouveaux amis. Lors du voyage en barque, effectué avec trois filles qui discutaient entre elle, Lyanna se tut. Et admira. Le château lui semblait immense. Et magnifique. En fait, c'était un euphémisme. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour dire ce qu'elle en pensait... Aux exclamations derrière elle, elle devinait que son sentiment était partagé... Le voyage se termina un peu trop vite à son goût. Les élèves montèrent les marches, où ils furent accueillis par le professeur Mac Gonagall, que Lyanna avait déjà vu lors des entraînements d'Harry, et la dame grise, qui adressa un sourire à la fillette, avant de l'inviter à la suivre. Intriguée, la fillette sortit des rangs, sous les regards surpris, et suivit la fantôme jusqu'à une gargouille.

« Réglisse et caramel »

La gargouille coulissa, laissant place à un escalier. Le fantôme se retourna.

« Je te laisse monter seule. Si tu veux me parler après ça, je serai dans la grande salle ou dans la bibliothèque. »

Plus que le fait que son amie la « lache » comme ça, c'est le ton peu assuré qu'elle avait qui inquiéta Lyanna. Ce qui fait qu'elle gravit les marches avec appréhension. En haut des marches, l'attendait Dumbledore, un éternel air de papy gateau au lèvres. De même que Mac Gonnagall, Lyanna l'avait déjà vu. Lily s'était plusieurs fois disputée avec lui, car Dumbledore voulait que Harry sache se battre, et que Lily lui reprochait de traiter son fils comme une arme.

« Bonjour Lyanna... Assied toi, je t'en prie »

Méfiante, la fillette s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau. Sitôt assise, un oiseau au plumage rougeoyant vint se poser sur le dossier de la chaise, avec un chant mélodieux.

« Je te présente Fumsek. Un ami précieux... »

Le vieil homme lui sourit, mais le sourire n'allait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Il semblait fatigué.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer... »

« Par le début? »

Le ton de Lyanna était plutôt sec, tellement elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait un affreux pressentiment. Celui qu'elle n'allait pas aimer du tout... Le directeur devait partager son avis, puisqu'il ne releva pas l'insolence.

« Que sais tu des évènements du 31 octobre 1981? »

D'une voix monocorde rendu par l'habitude, ayant entendu un milliard de fois cette histoire, elle répondit.

« Voldemort s'est introduit chez nous, mes grands parents sont morts pour nous protéger, et grâce au sacrifice de ma grand mère, mon frère à repoussé le sort et l'a renvoyé à l'expéditeur. Poum a pu voldy, fin de l'histoire... »

Le directeur eut un pauvre sourire.

« C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé... Et toi, sais tu où tu étais cette nuit là? »

Le ton du directeur, comme s'il essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose de douloureux, inquiétait de plus en plus Lyanna, qui se contenta de secouer la tête. Le directeur reprit donc, avec douceur.

« Lorsque Voldemort à tué ta grand mère, tu étais dans ses bras. Le sort qui l'a frappé t'as également touchée... Tu es morte ce soir là. »

* * *

Voilà! Le secret est révélé! Prochain chapitre: Les explications!


	5. Explications

Lyanna pâlit fortement, et sentit comme un blocage. Elle était...

« Non... C'est pas possible, je... Je peux pas! Je... Je traverse pas les objets... Je suis pas blanche... Je... non... »

Le discours était hésitant. La fillette bégayait, n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle regardait le directeur en espérant de tout son coeur le voir lui faire un sourire et lui dire « poisson d'avril ». Mais déchanta vite, devant la tristesse dans le regard du vieux sorcier.

« Anna ne pouvait pas te le dire. Tu étais trop jeune, et tu n'avais aucune maîtrise de tes dons... Les fantômes influent sur leur environnement uniquement par leur volonté, et ta réaction aurait pu être destructrice... Et comme tu n'as jamais su, tu as inconsciemment continué à te croire en vie, occultant tout ce qui détonnait... Tes parents et toi êtes doué pour ça... »

L'esprit de Lyanna enregistrait chaque mot sans réellement en comprendre le sens. Seule la dernière phrase la fit réagir.

« Mes parents?! »

Sa voix était un mélange d'agressivité et d'incompréhension.

« Etre un fantôme est un sort peu enviable. Une sorte de demi vie. La plupart des gens « continuent ». Et vu ton âge, il y avait de grandes chance que ce soit ton choix. C'est ce qu'on supposé tes parents, en sous estimant le lien t'unissant à ton frère. Et comme, dans leur esprit, il était clair que tu étais morte, ils ne t'ont jamais vu. Pareil pour les amis de tes parents, d'ailleurs. »

« Je suis pas un fantôme! C'est pas possible! »

Même si la fillette avait mit toute sa force dans ses mots, elle ne pouvait nier la petite voix qui lui rappelait sans cesse certains évènements étranges, toujours oubliés. Un jean qu'elle avait mis le matin même, et qui était pourtant sur son cintre en même temps. L'impossibilité qu'elle avait à toucher les baguettes de ses parents, quand son frère y arrivait. Et toutes ces incohérences se rappelaient à son esprit. La fillette se recroquevilla dans son siège, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Le directeur la laissa dans ses pensées quelques minutes, alors qu'elle caressait Flumseck distraitement.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir quitter Poudlard? »

N'ayant jamais entendu parlé d'élève fantôme, c'était logique. Désolant, pour elle dont le rêve était depuis longtemps de devenir une maîtresse des runes, et qui se trouvait compromis... en fait, il était fichu depuis le départ, non?

« En fait, non. En temps que fantôme, vous avez des choses à apprendre également. De plus, il me semble que vous souhaitez travailler les runes, et votre état ne vous l'interdit pas totalement. La magie runique agit à l'aide d'un support, et vous pouvez manipuler les objets. »

La fillette lui sourit, radieuse, tandis que Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, ouvrait un coffret, pour en sortir un sablier.

« Il ne serait pas correct que le directeur manque à la répartition, n'est-ce pas? »

Sans plus d'explications, il entoura son cou et celui de Lyanna de la chaine de sablier, et tourna le sablier. Après un tourbillon, le bureau réapparut.

« Un retourneur de temps. Evite d'en parler, d'accord? Nous allons retourner chacun à nos places, sans nous faire voir. Tu y arrivera? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec les élèves de son année.

« Il y avait un problème? » Chuchotta une demoiselle aux cheveux brousailleux.

Lyanna n'eut que le temps de la rassurer d'un signe, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur la grande salle.


	6. Répartition

Voilà le sixième chapitre!

La grande salle était pleine d'étudiants, qui suivirent du regard la file de premières année, dont certains membres semblaient n'avoir qu'une envie: Se recroqueviller sous les regards de leurs aînés; et d'autres qui regardaient émerveillés, avec des chuchotements d'admiration les alentours, notamment le plafond magique, représentant un ciel étoilé.

« C'est un plafond magique, murmura la fillette aux cheveux touffus. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. »

Lyanna hocha la tête, ayant également lu l'ouvrage de référence, mais elle était un peu trop perturber pour réellement prêter attention aux évènements. Son regard était plus porté sur une tête rousse à la table des professeurs. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la salle, tandis que le professeur se dirigeait vers un chapeau pointu, rapiécé, posé sur un tabouret, sur l'estrade devant les professeurs. Soudain, et faisant sursauter plusieurs jeunes sorciers, une déchirure s'ouvrit sur le bord, et une voix s'éleva du chapeau.

C'est sur, j'suis pas beau

Mais pas b'soin d'ça pour un cerveau

Car lorsque je fus créé,

C'était ma destiné

Les fondateurs de cette école

Préféraient chacun leur qualité

Force, Savoir, Ruse ou Loyauté

Il m'ont créés afin qu'aujourd'hui

je poursuive leur tache ici

Posez moi sur votre tête, et vous verrez

Je vous dirai où vous irez!

Les applaudissements éclatèrent tandis que le chapeau saluait, puis le professeur Mac Gonnagall commença à appeler les élèves. Un à un, les élèves quittaient le petit groupe, avançaient d'un pas plus ou moins évident jusqu'au Choixpeau, puis dès que leur nom était annoncé, rejoignaient leur table, parfois en courant, toujours accueillis par des applaudissements nourris. La fille aux cheveux touffus fut répartie à Gryffondor, ce dont elle semblait heureuse. Enfin, on appela Harry. Bien sur, les chuchotements furent nombreux sur son passage. « Harry Potter? » « LE Harry Potter? » A la table des professeurs, Lily Potter semblait ravie. Le choixpeau sembla long à se décider, mais lorsqu'il se décida, l'ovation des gryffondors couvrit presque sa voix, à la grande gène de Harry, d'ailleurs, si on en jugeait par la couleur de ses joues. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que le professeur Mac Gonnagall ne puisse reprendre.

« Lyanna Potter »

A nouveau, les chuchotements reprirent.

« tu savais que le survivant avait une soeur? »

« Elle à l'air pâle... »

A la table centrale, Lily Potter semblait plus pâle que Binns. L'animagus chat posa le choipeaux sur la tête de Lyanna, sans le lâcher pour autant, et le Choipeaux commença son analyse.

« Je vois... Tu viens de perdre bien des valeurs. Un grand besoin de faire tes preuves, mais maintenant tu as des doutes... Je pense que la maison où tu t'épanouira le mieux est... SERDAIGLE! »

* * *

Bien, après ce chapitre, je vous pose une grande question: Voulez vous que je continue? Parce que depuis 3 semaines, plus rien, j'ignore si ce que j'écris plaît ou pas... Et j'avoue que j'aimerai être rassurée sur ce point.

Dans tous les cas, en raison d'un besoin de travailler plus durement, je risque de publier moins souvent...


	7. Lily Potter

Lyanna avait l'impression que la journée avait filé comme un éclair. Après le dîner, et la visite de la salle commune, elle avait rejoint la dame grise, qui avait confirmé les propos de Dumbledore, et lui avait expliqué les nouveaux cours qu'elle suivrait. Ne pouvant pratiquer de la magie avec une baguette (aucun fantôme ne pouvait tenir une baguette, leur conception les rendant incompatibles avec les fantômes), elle devrait donc apprendre les Runes avec le professeur Potter, après les cours habituels (auxquels elle se contenterait d'apprendre la théorie). Les professeurs étant au courant, Flitwick et Mac Gonnagall lui donnèrent des livres à résumer tandis que les autres travaillaient avec leurs baguettes. Elle avait ainsi étudié la force qui lui avait permis de manipuler les objets, et qui d'ailleurs le lui permettait toujours.

Et maintenant, après le diner, auquel elle avait d'ailleurs compris qu'elle n'était pas obligée de participer, elle attendait devant le bureau de Lily Potter, pour son premier cours de runes. Depuis hier, elle n'avait revu ni son frère, ni sa mère, et elle s'inquiétait encore.

« Me Me Merci po po pour v v votre aide, prof f fesseur P p potter! »

Le professeur Quirrell venait de sortir du bureau de sa mère, lui faisant une poignée de main. Un sourire à la petite fantôme, et il partit, l'odeur d'ail se répandant dans son sillage.

« Entrez. »

La voix du professeur Potter ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière, la douceur habituelle mise à part, et Lyanna s'en sentit blessée.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner les runes anciennes, malgrès votre âge. Ces cours auront lieu trois fois par semaine, de 19h à 20h. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, commençons. »

Lily Potter était douée, patiente, et savait expliquer les choses. Mais elle traitait Lyanna comme une simple élève, et la fantôme avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas pleurer. Lorsqu'enfin, le cours se termina, la fillette s'enfuit littéralement de la classe, oubliant même d'ouvrir la porte, et surprenant un élève, venu voir lui aussi le professeur Potter avant le couvre feu.

« Maman? Que se passe-t-il? »

Lily Evans se tourna vers son fils un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour mon poussin! Ta journée s'est elle bien passée? »

Le survivant hocha la tête, avant de désigner les affaires restées en tas devant la porte, et qu'il avait du enjamber pour entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça? »

« Quoi? Demanda Lily en regardant dans la direction indiquée. Oh ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suppose que ça appartient à la jeune Serdaigle à qui je donnais cours... Elle a du les oublier...

En comprenant de quoi parlait sa mère, Harry pâlit. Il n'y avait qu'une Serdaigle pouvant passer les portes.

* * *

J'ignore si vous le savez, mais ALIXE et ELISABETH CANDEN (et sans doutes d'autres, mais j'ignore qui exactement) ont fait passer un message concernant le nombre de review par rapport au nombre de passages sur une fic. Le message exact est dans mon profil. Les reviews servent aux auteurs à se rappeler qu'on les lits, qu'on aime ou pas leurs fics, mais qu'en tous les cas, on a pas cliqué sur le lien par hasard. Alors merci de laisser de temps en temps des reviews, c'est ce qui permet aux auteurs de continuer et d'améliorer chaque jour un peu plus leurs histoires.


	8. Harry

Harry s'était dépêché de quitter sa mère sur un prétexte idiot (un devoir à faire pour le lendemain), et s'était lancé à la recherche de Lyanna. Cette soeur décédé dont il avait découvert la veille l'existence.

**Flash-back: 01 septembre après le dîner, appartement du professeur Evans.**

Harry avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir rejoindre sa mère dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il put enfin fausser compagnie à ses futurs camarades de classe, et atteindre le bureau de sa mère, ce fut pour y trouver cette dernière et le professeur Dumbledore en grande « discussion ». Même si, vu les débris de verre par terre, on pouvait parler de dispute. Les yeux du directeur n'avaient pas le pétillement habituel, lorsqu'il sortit, laissant Harry seul avec sa mère.

**Fin du Flash-back**

La discussion avait abouti sur une décision de Lily de profiter des leçons qu'elle devait donner à sa fille pour tenter de se réconcilier avec elle... Et visiblement, ça avait pas marché, vu comment la fantôme avait fuit. Résultat, le jeune Harry se retrouvait à courir après sa soeur, regrettant que son père et son parrain n'aient pu lui léguer sa carte magique, confisquée à Rusard avant la fin de leurs études.

« Palsambleu, maraud, je vous y prend! »

Le jeune sorcier se retourna en sursautant vers le tableau d'où venait l'exclamation. Un chevalier en armure, l'épée brandie vers le jeune sorcier en une posture qui pourrait être intimidante si elle n'était pas ridicule apostrophait Harry avec un air outragé.

« Non content de faire pleurer une damoiselle, vous la poursuivez?! Honte à vous! Venez donc croiser le fer avec moi, pleutre! »

« Mais enfin! Je ne l'ai pas fait pleurer! »

Le chevalier ne se calmant pas, Harry le laissa vociférer, poursuivant sa route, jusqu'à trouver une petite forme translucide assise contre un mur, à coté d'une échelle. Ne sachant trop comment aborder la fillette en pleur, Harry utilisa un des « trucs » dont lui avait parlé son père, lorsqu'il lui racontait comment Lily et lui en étaient arrivés à sortir ensemble. Sortant donc un mouchoir de sa poche, il s'approcha de Lyanna (rouge comme une brique, d'ailleurs) le mouchoir tendu en une offre de paix.

« Tiens. »

Le fantôme releva la tête, s'empara du mouchoir, et sécha les yeux, même si le mouchoir resta parfaitement sec, avant de relever la tête vers son frère, encore méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux toi? C'maman qui t'envoie? Demanda-t-elle, avant de poursuivre sans le laisser répondre Elle a pas le courage de parler elle même, alors elle m'ignore, et elle t'envoie derrière?! »

L'agressivité dans les paroles de sa soeur effraya légèrement Harry, avant que le sens n'arrive à son cerveau.

« Comment ça elle t'ignore?! Elle a dit qu'elle voulait s'excuser auprès de toi! Et c'est même pour ça que je devais vous retrouver! Et puis... Je suis arrivé, et je t'ai vu sortir! Et maman qui avait l'air distante... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Lyanna eut un sourire sans joie pour ce petit frère, sur lequel reposaient tant d'espoir, et qui, bien qu'en ayant conscience, était resté assez innocent pour sembler si gêné en ce moment.

« Il s'est passé qu'elle m'a traité comme une élève... J'suis entrée en espérant avoir une conversation avec elle, et tout ce dont elle a parlé, c'était de runes. Et moi comme une idiote, j'arrivais même pas à dire un mot... »

Harry répondit d'un sourire timide, essayant de la rassurer.

« Peut-être qu'elle a peur? Elle à eu mal, tu sais... De découvrir qu'elle t'avais fait tant de peine... Et puis, elle te pesait au Paradis, aussi... Elle s'est aperçue que non... Tu sais, poursuivit le jeune sorcier après un silence, je pensait pareil. Et ça me faisait triste. Alors maintenant... J'hésite entre être content de te connaître, et honteux...J'devrais être quoi, selon toi? »

Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les tentatives de son frère pour la rassurer. Un rire nerveux, encore plein de larmes, mais empreint d'une certitude: L'exclusion prenait fin.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre plus long, qui m'a particulièrement fait rire à écrire. J'avoue que pour l'heure, je sais pas où je vais, mais pas grave!

SpecOps, tu dois avoir eu un petit exemple du nouveau caractère d'Harry ici!

La semaine prochaine commence la période d'exam, croisez les doigts pour moi, j'essaie d'écrire quand même!^^


End file.
